This invention relates to a machine for the treatment or processing, of foods, in particular to a machine for the slicing of foodstuffs such as sausage.
Machines for the slicing of foodstuffs are commonly used in air-conditioned rooms where there is high relative atmospheric humidity at a low temperature. Great attention is invariably paid to hygiene during the processing of foods. Nevertheless, it is not always completely possible to guarantee a hygienically acceptable level of germs.
Even after thorough cleaning of the machine, it is possible for there to be a certain concentration of germs on or in the machine. In this context, the term "germ" is to be taken to include a variety of organisms such as microplasms, bacteria, viruses, fungi and spores. Therefore, contamination of the product with germs must always be reckoned with.
Such machines commonly have casings which enclose moving parts of the machine. It is generally difficult to clean the machine. The external surfaces are cleaned, for example, with high pressure cleaners and appropriate chemicals, but the washing fluid sometimes enters the machine casing. The dirty water then contains, for example, organic residues of cut product, water and chemicals added to the water. This mixture produces an ideal culture medium for various germs and, due to the climate prevailing in the interior of the machine, the population of certain germs may increase. The machines often have casing parts which are difficult to remove and behind which a culture then develops.